


Lucky

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Coffee, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, basically just in my head, but this is christmas edition, everyone not seungbin is just mentioned, i like christmas, i literally only know how to write coffee and couch cuddles, soft boyfriends, the other ships hardly exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: It's four a.m. on Christmas morning, Changbin has been finishing his gift for hours, and Seungmin wakes up cold and in need of cuddles.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jisquish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisquish/gifts).



> Please give Seungbin more love, and please excuse any errors I just wrote this and did not proofread because, I dunno, we die like women or something.
> 
> Also India I fkgjsjkg am gifting this to you because Seungbin always reminds me of you I'm sorry that it's bad and I don't even know how you feel about Christmas but here we are. :'')

"Binnie hyung, it's cold," Seungmin mumbles, rubbing at his eyes. They're red from sleep and Changbin can't help but pat his cheek, sighing softly through his nose. Seungmin's all ruffled from crawling out of bed in the early morning, and it makes his heart tumble around in his chest as though it's a child learning gymnastics. He just looks so _soft_ and boyfriend-y and he can hardly take it.

"You just crawled out of bed, of course it's cold," Changbin scolds lightly, "Sit on the couch, I'll find the key for the fireplace."

Seungmin drags himself to their beige sofa, blinking in the darkness. It's only four a.m., the sun won't rise for some time and Changbin's been working at his desk by the light of the preserved flower lamp Seungmin bought him last Christmas. Their living room is hardly lit up, and the younger tries not to stumble into anything as he makes his way over. Changbin murmurs to himself, teeth scraping against always-abused lips as he squints, scanning for the metal key. Without it, he won't be able to turn on the gas to light the fire and he much prefers that to turning on the heater. His hands carefully trail over his desk and the end tables, but no cold metal key meets him. Changbin looks a bit helplessly at Seungmin, who snorts, "Hyung, I told you last time that I put it in the kitchen drawer so it wouldn't get lost. Check in there."

"So you were just gonna watch me keep searching even though you knew where it was the whole time?" He accuses, and Seungmin smiles sweetly but doesn't reply, "I thought you were _cold_."

"I'm freezing, Binnie hyung," He says, and Changbin can see him shivering so he just shakes his head and walks to the kitchen. He goes immediately to their junk drawer and his eyes jump to the coffee maker when it beeps and begins to brew. Changbin quickly finds the key, a lighter, and returns, and in the dim light he sees Seungmin curled in the corner of their couch, eyes closed as he takes long, even breaths. His hands are clenched around his arms in an attempt to warm them further, and his feet press closely together. He can't stop the loving smile at his lips, because Seungmin is truly beautiful with his messy hair, his moles, his uneven eyelids- Everything that makes Seungmin him is something that Changbin loves. His smiles are made of sunshine and his laughter is so earnest it could bring a grown man- Well, Changbin at least- To tears. It's hard for him to describe the way Seungmin makes him feel, because they aren't really feelings he's felt before. They're inherently peaceful and kind and vulnerable. They are raw and real and Changbin loves them and Seungmin.

He only takes a few moments to admire the younger, because he doesn't want to keep him waiting any longer. Changbin kneels by their stone fireplace and slips the key into the wall, turning it carefully as he clicks the long lighter and places it near the bottom. It takes only a few moments for the blue flames to spread, and Changbin leaves the key, "Do you want coffee, Minnie? It'll be ready soon."

"I want you to cuddle," Seungmin pouts instead, reaching his arms out. Changbin runs a hand through his hair and tilts his head.

"I know baby, give me a few minutes. Let me finish up what I was doing?" He nods, but Changbin knows that the fireplace isn't going to start warming up the room for a while. He grabs the fluffy blanket with the flannel pattern he's been using from his desk chair and carefully lays it over Seungmin, smoothing his bangs back and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. It's hard to tug himself away from the younger's smooth skin and peppermint-lotion scent, but he returns to the desk and looks over the papers he has spent the past few hours scrawling on. There's a mix of bills, lyric sheets, half-finished review columns he needs to send to his boss, but most importantly is the card he has been putting his heart and soul into. Changbin sits in the cushy chair and rolls forward, curling over his project to protect it from Seungmin's gaze should he look over. By now, the glue that holds the foil golden stars and Christmas trees to the paper has dried, locking them in place. A set of colored sharpie markers lay haphazardly across the surface, having made a multitude of bright dots. Changbin again bites his bottom lip and goes in with his pen to finish his writing.

_It's our third Christmas together but it's as happy as the first. Seungmin, your golden-colored smile and marshmallow-flavored laughs never fail to give me strength. I'm in love with even the deepest parts of you. Your outside is beautiful enough, but the inside makes you shine brighter than anyone. I've never been as lucky as I was the day I met you. You are always helping me change and grow for the better, and I hope that I'm doing the same for you._

_You bring a brightness to my life that was so dull before. I'll never be able to thank you enough Minnie, so I'll leave it as simply,_

_I love you! Merry Christmas._

_- Changbin_

He's more than satisfied with the card, in fact he's pretty proud of it. Changbin blows gently on the ink, ensuring it's dry before he closes the card and slides it into the envelope. A glance at Seungmin tells him that he is still awake, but still sleepy nonetheless. He leaves the gift behind as he goes back to the kitchen. The coffee has finished brewing and Changbin raises himself on the tips of his toes as he opens the cabinet so he can grab their holiday mugs- They're annoyingly cute matching reindeer mugs that Woojin bought them, and as he pours the cups he hears low music begin to play. Changbin peers back to look through the entrance just in time to see Seungmin settling back down with the blanket, and his beautiful voice joins in the smooth Christmas song. He can't help but stand there, taking in the sound because it's just _too ethereal_ to be real. Seungmin's voice is unreal, just so so pretty and it mixes perfectly with the sound that comes from playing records on a record player, and Changbin again realizes he is so lucky to live the life he is. This apartment, his boyfriend, his job, he is one of those few people that gets to live such a fulfilling life and he doesn't want to waste that.

Changbin wipes at his damp eyes a little bit, sniffs, and adds sugar and cream to their coffee. He's always made fun of Hyunjin for crying easily, but four a.m. and Seungmin just make him emotional and he's not even a little bit ashamed. Carefully, he takes both mugs and travels back to their living room, mindful not to spill. His boyfriend hated trying to get coffee stains out of their carpet, and Changbin was admittedly useless at the task himself. Seungmin's smiling eyes meet his when he makes it back, and the younger takes a mug, setting it to the side. He lifts the blanket up as he shifts, and Changbin settles himself in-between Seungmin's legs and settles back on his chest, holding his coffee close. The scents of peppermint and drool and coffee all mix together, and he even sees a spot of drool on Seungmin's sleeve from where he laid on his arm as he slept. He brings the coffee to his lips and takes a small sip, making a face as it scorches his tongue.

"You just poured it, of course it's hot," Seungmin laughs, spreading the blanket over them again. Changbin whines but doesn't reply, instead shutting his eyes and letting the sound of the fire and his boyfriend's breathing wrap around his head. Everything feels so good like this, and Seungmin's fingers rub over his knee underneath the blanket. It relieves the aching he hardly even noticed, and again- _Changbin is just so damn lucky_, "Binnie hyung, you smell like glue."

"I was working on something," Changbin replies, this time blowing on the coffee before taking an even tinier sip.

"What is it, my present?" It's teasing, but there's a childish glee just beneath that and it reminds Changbin that he's the older one and his boyfriend is so cute and he's so happy to be alive.

"Only part of it. You can open it later, I promise," He feels Seungmin do this little excited wiggle and Changbin laughs, turning a bit to kiss at least the boy's sleeve. The record player is still going, the sound so natural and pleasing to hear and Seungmin is singing oh-so-lightly again and it truly feels like the world has shrunk down to this little apartment, six stories up and decorated in shades of brown and cream, paper snowflakes strung around and little snowmen figures on every surface Seungmin could find. The room is gradually getting warmer as the fire turns it colors from blue and white to yellow and orange, and his body is completely relaxed in Seungmin's embrace. A tiny fake tree that Chan lent them for the second year in a row twinkles in the corner, the lights a warm color rather than a cool one. There is nothing else to consider but the happiness in this moment with the person he loves.

"I got you a philosophy book," Seungmin says suddenly, and Changbin's jaw drops.

"You can't just spoil it, Minnie!" He says in distress, "Stop, go buy me something else."

"No _way_ ," Seungmin laughs mischievously, and wraps an arm around Changbin's upper body, holding him close, "I didn't say that was all I got you hyung."

"But you told me, Felix would kill you if he knew. That's completely against the Christmas code!" He insists, a pout heavy on his lips. His boyfriend just hums happily and lays a chaste kiss on the crown of his head, "This is a crime. I've been betrayed by my own boyfriend."

"Ah yes, betrayal by buying you something," He can pretty much see the eye roll even if he's not looking, "Don't even pretend like you didn't accidentally find it when Hyunjin came over for his hoodie back."

Changbin freezes, and droops in defeat, "You didn't have to _say_ it."

"I bought Binnie hyung other things too~" Seungmin hums before a yawn overtakes him. Changbin chooses that moment to slide his feet into the younger's pant legs, pressing them against the warm skin. Immediately, the boy begins to whine, "Oh my _God_ , stop, your feet are cold, no-"

"Binnie just wants to warm up~" Changbin's voice is saccharine and high-pitched, and he presses them harder to make the point. Seungmin whines in defeat, his head dropping back from where it was previously close to his face. Even though the boy can't see it, he purses his lips and glances at him with as much cuteness as he can muster. Seungmin, for his credit, does not push him away and allows his icy feet to stay on his skin, so Changbin figures the least he can do is kiss his jaw in return. It makes the boy's cheeks flush a soft shade of pink, illuminated beautifully by the flames of their fireplace. Everything is cozy and dizzyingly pleasant. That's what Changbin likes most about the winter months. It's an unlimited excuse to cuddle and whine and be soft cute boyfriends the way they're meant to be. Later, Jeongin, Jisung, and Minho will visit, and liven the place up. This peaceful atmosphere will be punctured with laughter and friendship and yelling and fun. Changbin will have the time of his life until they all pack up to finish the night off at Chan and Hyunjin's place, where they'll probably drink unreasonably bubbly champagne Felix got from his parents, and eat the cookies Woojin likely spent hours baking.

He looks forward to it, but he's content and happy with the full-bodied sound of a Christmas record playing, Seungmin's body holding his, coffee waking the both of them up from their sleepy states, the fire warming any part of them not covered in a blanket.

"Merry Christmas, Changbin hyung."

"Merry Christmas, Seungmin."


End file.
